


General Fantasies

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This chair is a lot more fun now than when it was mine.”





	General Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for "liliemae15" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“General O’Neill?”

With the bill of his cap down over his eyes, Jack couldn’t actually see the person standing in the office doorway, but he would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Nope,” he said, not moving from his current position – sitting sideways at the desk, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankle. “She’s not here, though, I’m just keeping her seat warm.”

“Is that so?” the voice asked. “And I believe she prefers _Carter_ -O’Neill.”

Jack fought hard against a satisfied smirk, especially when he heard the _click_ of the door being locked. “Is that so?” he repeated.

He heard footsteps walking closer, felt a weight lean on the arm of the desk chair, then his cap was pulled away. In the sudden light, all he could see were Sam’s laughing blue eyes before he was drawn into a very enthusiastic kiss.

When they broke for air, Jack leaned his head against her shoulder, griming. She was sitting mostly on the arm of the chair, both legs over his lap, and his hands had found their way up under her uniform jacket, palms flat against the warm fabric of her blouse.

“This chair is a lot more fun now than when it was mine,” he said.

Sam laughed, a rumble he could feel as well as hear. “If you were imagining us doing this in here, back when you were head of the SGC, I don’t want to hear it.”

“C’mon, Carter,” he said. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had fantasies like this.”

“Of course I have,” said Sam. “But I’ve got a briefing in fifteen minutes, so we don’t have time to compare fantasies.”

“So… later?” he asked.

She kissed him, quickly. “Later,” she agreed. “But in the meantime…”

“Yeah?”

“Get to it, airman.”

Jack grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

THE END


End file.
